Tristan
by Spi11edInk
Summary: "We do not need to start another war with them! This will only make things worse, father!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, trying and hoping that she would get her point across. "How much do we have to lose?" Was the response.Her anger churned like magma in a volcano, threatening to burst loose. She merely responded with this: "More than you know."
1. Prologue

So you want to hear a story?

One with action? Adventure? Romance? Well, make yourself comfortable and open your mind because this is no ordinary story with dragons and knights even though some may be in it.

I assume you have heard of the Triforce?

The three powers three chosen by the Creator bear?

Well, you may know the cycles of light and darkness, but do you know why?

I thought not. It all started long ago, when the continents of this world were all spread apart, the Creator then made them converge into one large one with one great sea surrounding it. Cities emerged in the forests and all of the places on the continent. But the people were misguided, starting fights over nothing.

The Creator, seeing this, made one thing to help lead the people on the planet. He chose three people to bear incredible power and have one trait that stood out from all others. One was endowed with wisdom, another with courage, and the last with power.

But what you do not know was that there was a fourth bearer of the Triforce.

One blessed with determination.

The one that bore the power was corrupted soon after, blowing off his duties and trying to take over the entire continent, destroying everything in his path. His name you know was Demise, king of the Gerudo. The other two, a princess and a mere soldier's apprentice, had to destroy him. But they knew that the Triforce was to go to another person once Demise was killed. Both hoped as a century passed that the new bearer would be different and that peace was going to endure in the land, but their hopes were lost when a new bearer was corrupted by the immense power they were given.

The cycles of light and dark continued for centuries, dividing the people on the continent, banding both sides, light and dark, together and apart from the other like glue. The fourth bearer was lost, nobody knowing where it went after that, nobody knowing who had gotten it in the first place.

Where did they go and why not help?

It is a mystery. Eventually the fourth and final piece to the Triforce -one that could possibly end all of the cycles and counteract the corruption of the power- was made into mere myth. People eventually lost hope that the cycles would end and it became a normal thing, light getting more and more elaborate with defense and dark evolving in offense.

But, in one particular cycle, something happened that would lock the destinies of the four bearers and make them all have to band together against a greater evil. This cycle was to be the end of the fight of light and dark. This bearer, this lost bearer, was going to be finally found.

And it all starts with one small girl.

Her name… is Tristan

"We do not need to start another war with them! This will only make things worse, father!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, trying and hoping that she would get her point across.

"How much do we have to lose? They exiled us to the desert. Made us have to steal to survive while they sit in their castles." He shot back.

"I don't blame them for what we have done in the past! Things have changed, father, if we ask nicely-"

"They will laugh in our face!"

"I am not taking part in this. I will not help in making our people's name worse. Have fun gathering the other villages and sending them to their demise, father. Know this, I told you so." She said almost calmly. To any other person her voice would seem stoic; but her father could hear the undertone of anger that churned like magma.

"Tristan! Get back here! I did not say you could leave!" Her father shouted at her. She ignored his cross calling until she got to the aged wooden door.

"I will not watch as my people die. I am leaving and you cannot stop me, father. I am warning the Hylians." She said again in that stoic voice. With that, she turned on her heel and closed the door behind her.

She walked through the village and until she was sure her father wouldn't see her, she walked. When she crested the tall sand dune she ran. Her legs propelled her through the desert until she reached the only river that was in the desert. There were only puddles of mud from the rain they had last week. She unclipped a water horn from the belt on her waist and dipped it into the water. Only half of the puddle was left when she was done filling it. She then hopped across the parched bank and kept running.

She knew where she was going to go and wasn't going to stop until she got there. It was a place her father would dare not go because it was far too close to their 'enemy.' But she wasn't afraid of them. She knew what her people have done in the past and understood their caution.

The sun was dipping behind the duny horizon by the time she saw the thick forest and the castle that towered above it on the opposite horizon of the sun. A smile touched her face as she slowed from her brisk pace, panting. She unclasped her water horn and drank a little from it, splashing some on her face and hair before rushing to the cover of the forest. She immediately climbed a tree and fell into a deep slumber.

When she awoke by the sun shining in her face; she sat up in the branch she was in and looked around. She then looked at the magnificent city that was a short walk off and told herself 'I am going to live there after I warn the king'

After about an hour of pep talking herself, she finally did climb down from the tree and started walking to the castle. She had taken a few precautions though. She knew the Hylians were weary of her people and would not likely hire her for a job or even let her in if they knew what she was. Her face was shaded by a hood and a fold of cloth covered her mouth up to her nose so only her cobalt eyes were showing. She had wrapped another piece of cloth around her people's symbol that was tattooed on her arm. She had also gotten rid of some of the things that would make it obvious what she was. She looked more like a nomad now than a desert-dwelling Gerudo.

"State your name and business." A guard that was standing at the gate halted her and she looked down at him and she felt her lip curl at his tone.

"My name is Tristan and I have important information to share with the king." She responded. The Guard paused and contemplated what she said for a few moments before stepping aside. She walked through the now opening gate and sauntered up to another gate. This one guarded the castle.

"Name and business."

"My name is Tristan. I need an audience with the king. I shall wait while you get him ready." She responded calmly even though the guard was pointing a spear in her face.

The guard eventually lowered his weapon then disappeared inside the castle. He returned a short while later and escorted her to the throne room. She tipped her head in a motion of respect, but one that could not be mistaken for submission like the exaggerated bow the guard gave.

"What is it that you need to speak with me for?" The garishly dressed man who was sitting in the throne asked with a deep and commanding voice. She also noticed a smaller woman standing beside him that she assumed to be the princess. Tristan stepped forward.

"It is best that we speak in private about these… sensitive matters." She responded.

"Sensitive?" The man asked. She nodded and saw the king raise his hands, dismissing all of the guards and the princess. He stood and walked to stand in front of her. Even though she was only sixteen; she was still as tall as he was.

"The Gerudo. They are planning on attacking Hyrule Castle." She said quietly even though there wasn't anyone present. She needed to be careful in case there were curious ears listening that weren't the king's.

"What? When and why?"

"I do not know when, but they will. They are uniting the villages and are going to attack because of the things you have done to them."

"What do you mean?"

"You made them have to steal to not die out."  
"How do you know this?"

"I wish to withhold that information." She paused while the man seethed at her defiance. "But I will tell you this; you must prepare for the Gerudo are not a force you want to underestimate." She simply tipped her head again in respect and left the throne room.


	2. Chapter 1

Tristan found herself wandering the city and looking for anywhere she could get a job. There were a few positions as guards; but she would get caught easily. She found a few store openings, but same for those as well. She needed someone who didn't ask too many questions and needed help. Her eyes finally fell on a sign that had looked as if it had just been put up. It was made of wood with scribbled ink dotting the fibers.

Anyone wishing for a job come down to the Hyrule Field Farm! There are plenty of open spots and plenty of work to do! Pay is 50 rupees per day.

She took a quick look at a map that was attached to her belt and started to walk towards the field. It took a while to get through the large city; but once she got out of the walls there was hardly any more resistance. Her eyes searched the field and found a large arched gate that lead into a large farm. The gate creaked open when she pushed it and she started up the winding dirt path to the barn house.

She ended up having to compete with ten others for a job position. Whoever wrangled the most energetic goat she had ever seen got the last slot. She smirked to herself. Most of these people looked slow and unable to keep up with a goat. They kept throwing glances her way that said 'I am going to win this' but she already knew what the outcome would be. Even if they thought otherwise. Not that she was cocky; but she knew her limits and strengths. Running, strength, and flexibility being the three most obvious in her stature.

The large black, horned animal burst free of the cage it was in and the ten men took off trying to catch it. Tristan stayed back, analyzing where it was heading. It ran in circles for the first few seconds, but headed straight for the water. She didn't blame it; they were near the desert and the heat was coming in waves. She bolted for the nearby creek and came after the goat while the others were too busy panting and resting. Tristan leapt onto its back and it bucked, trying to get her off. Once it had given up on throwing her off -which was about five minutes of running and smashing into things- it slowed to a halt and she hopped down to its side. Tristan grabbed one of its horns and led it firmly back to the barn, the other people there looking at her in shock. She led the goat into the barn and closed it into its stall, making sure the lock was firmly in place before leaving.

The man wearing loose shorts and a light colored shirt with a belt with various tools on it walked up to her and extended a hand. "You've got the job." He said. She nodded underneath the hood and took his hand, shaking it.

"My thanks." She responded, watching the other disappointed men leave, grumbling things to themselves.

"I just need you to fill out a few papers and you can start working tomorrow if you want."

"I have nothing else to do, so I may."

"Excellent, come with me." The man beckoned her to the porch of the barn house and offered her a chair. She took it and the man went inside. He returned a few moments later with a feather and paper in hand, setting both down on a nearby table.

"If I may ask, you don't seem to be from around here. What brings you to this farm?" The man asked, trying to start a conversation as she began reading over the papers as she fiddled with the feather.

"I have been traveling for a while and decided to settle in near the city. I need a job to sustain myself and I wish to start off here. People don't ask too many questions and I can live in peace." She responded. It wasn't a complete lie. She planned on joining back with her people once her father had had his run. And she planned on finding a new leader for her people once she helped they Hylians ward them off.

"To where have you traveled?"

Tristan paused in scribbling down her name and thought. "I have been many places. Most of my journeys have been in the desert near here. It can be very… peaceful despite what others say about the people who dwell there."

"I see then where you get your skill."

"I have had to go days without water. I can survive easily in a place like this on my own. But I wish not to stick out and to get my own place sometime in the city."

Silence persisted for a few minutes before the man piped up again. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, confused.

"Where you were born, raised." The man repeated.

She thought for a moment. "I was raised near the desert. Our village did not do too well and we had to move around a lot to get the resources that we needed. I left not too long ago because this wasn't the life I wanted."

"Where do you live now?"

"The forest. It is much different than the lands near the desert, but in a good way." She finished filling out the form and handed it back to the man, who quickly skimmed over it.

"I will see you tomorrow after dawn to tell you your job." The man simply extended a hand, Tristan taking it and shaking. She simply nodded, turned, and walked away from the large farm.

She spent the rest of the day exploring the forest where she had been sleeping. It was near a large, shallow pond and she had a good view of the castle from the furthest she went.

When the sun sank behind the horizon Tristan made her way back to the tree that towered high above all of the others. She clambered up onto a thick branch near the top and leaned her back against the trunk, gazing through the green leaves to the winking stars.

When the sun was just starting to peek above the horizon, Tristan cracked open her eyes and started to climb down the tree, making her way to the pond to fill up her water horn. She cupped her hands after that and splashed a bit of water in her face, brushing it through her hair and knocking down the hood and handkerchief. Her cobalt eyes glowed despite the low amount of light and her snow white hair was pulled back in a long braid that was draped over her shoulder. She touched a finger to the tattoo on her left cheek that was a deep purple with an orange outline. It was a crescent shaped line that followed the contours of her eye, but was below it and a small triangle that was below that. It was contrasted greatly by her light grey skin, unlike the rest of her people who had fiery orange hair and darker skin.

They all also had one other ability that she had, but was different. There have been rumors that they could turn into large pig-like beasts, but hers was more catlike, along with her face which was more angled and slender than the others who were more blocky. Tristan kept that a secret though. She sighed and took a sip of the clean water, relishing the cool feeling on her tongue. She had learned to appreciate the small things in life in her time in the desert.

"I suppose I should go to the farm now." She said to herself, standing up and brushing the dust from her deep purple, almost black, pants. Tristan made sure that the cloth around her bare arm was secure and that her hood and handkerchief were covering her face before setting off through the woods. She straightened the white shirt with sleeves that cut off at her shoulders and pulled the same color purple hood down when she reached the field. The spotted white and purple handkerchief slipped from her nose and she left it, figuring that they couldn't tell who she was by her skin tone anyways. It was light enough that in low light could be mistaken for normal anyways. But it was quite obvious in the sun.

"Good to see you, come with me." The man who had employed her called from the top of the hill where there was another gate that led to the main farm. Tristan followed the man to a large pasture where cuccoos and goats alike were grazing. "You need to watch over the livestock and make sure none of them escape." He said, gesturing to the large field. "They tend to get out near the creek, so keep a close eye out over there." He warned, pointing at the rushing creek to the left.

Tristan looked around the field and could barely see the opposite fence. "How will I get around?" She asked.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, walking over to the fence to where a beautiful mare was tied by the reins. "This here's Zaran. She'll help you herd the animals back in at dusk." The man said, handing her the reins. Tristan took them and looked over the horse. She had a long white mane and nearly pure white coat. Her hooves had horseshoes and near her feet the coat turned a light grey that darkened to black at the hooves.

"Thank you." She responded, there were never any horses that were well fed where she was. They all had to adapt to eating the few fruits they were brought that weren't taken by people first. Tristan ran her hand along the mare's neck as she grasped the saddle horn with her other hand. She knew that horses took a while to gain trust from, so she started slow. "Easy now, girl." She cooed in a low voice as she slid a foot into the stirrup. Tristan felt the horse tense and she patted her neck gently. Zaran whickered and scuffed her foot in the ground. "Hey now, I won't hurt you." She assured. Zaran neighed once and Tristan swung her other leg over the saddle and into the other stirrup. "See now, who would want to hurt such a pretty horse as you?" She said gently as she ran her fingers through Zaran's mane. Tristan flicked the reins lightly and Zaran took off at a slow trot, whickering as she saw a few of the goats get close to her. Tristan patrolled the outside of the gates for any stray animals and watched to make sure none of the animals got into a fight. She knew that cuccoos could be aggressive and had learned it the hard way. It involved her getting chased around by one and eventually having to kick it to teach it a lesson.

As she patrolled around the fence in the middle of the day, a particularly hot wave of heat washed over her. The dark hood wasn't helping her situation much and was actually making her head hotter. She glanced around her field of vision and saw nobody, so she pushed back the hood on her head, sighing as a gentle breeze played with loose strands of hair that escaped the tight braid.

Not much happened that week. One day, she was patrolling until the sun peaked and started its descent to the horizon. It had cooled down a bit and Tristan flipped her hood back up from when she had made a habit of doing it at midday, still weary that people may see her and judge. She led Zaran to the creek and immediately urged the horse to a stop, her hand hovering on the wooden staff that had been strapped to the saddle bags. Her eyes locked with the creature pacing outside of the fence near the creek. Her own eyes narrowed as she slowly pulled the staff from the saddle, resting it on top of her legs as an open threat.

Her ears picked up the sound of pounding hoofbeats and she held up her hand, hearing the horse behind her whicker and stop.

"Came in to check on-"

Tristan held up a fist and gestured at the pacing animal, seeing the drool flowing in rivers from its mouth. "Silence yourself. There is a livestock animal behind that wolf and I don't think it has seen it yet. If you lose it, it will cost you. I will keep the wolf occupied and you can lead it back in." She said quietly.

"Are you insane?!" He whispered over to her. "Your life is far more valuable than a goat's!"

"I can handle myself. I have had to stand my own against the hungry desert beasts on multiple occasions. This is no different." She responded coolly, dismounting the horse and stabbing the staff into the ground, embedding it a few inches into the mud.

"I'd rather not-"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She said, wading into the creek and watching the wolf. It paid her no heed, still pacing along the fence. Her boss, still weary of the large brown animal, followed her into the water. Tristan sucked in a breath and dove under the fence, resurfacing on the other side. She twirled the staff and headed towards the wolf, flipping her braid onto her back. "Oi!" She shouted, brandishing the staff above her head as it snarled at her. "Get outta here!" She snapped, seeing the beast charge.

She sidestepped the beast and skidded in the water, her hood falling in folds on her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her boss leading the goat back to the fence. Tristan swung the staff at the wolf, hearing a hollow thud as it connected with the beast's side. It yelped then snarled, crouching so half of it was submerged in the moving water. "Persistent little creature, yeah?" She huffed, seeing it pounce forward. She kicked up her knee and the wolf kept going, knocking her back into the water. Tristan managed to take a breath before she was pinned under the current. The wolf was at least her size plus another half and she struggled to move its paws underwater. Her attempts eventually stopped and she remembered the staff in her hands. She jabbed it out of the water and into the wolf's neck, sitting up and gasping for air. The wolf stumbled back, choking and hacking and growled at her again. Tristan roared and whacked the wolf one final time on the side of the head. The wolf crumpled and, tail between its legs, slunk out of sight.

"You could have been killed!" Her boss said crossly.

"Could have been. But I just saved you a few thousand rupees." She responded, crawling back under the gate to meet her boss' eyes. She rubbed her arm, feeling a shallow cut when she had struggled under the water and hit a rock.

"I owe you my thanks, but no more of that." Was his response. Tristan merely nodded and felt her heart leap into her throat when she reached to pull down her hood. It had been dislocated in the battle and she soon found out that the cloth concealing her people's mark that had been tattooed in white on her skin was gone as well. She pulled up her hood immediately and for the rest of the way back to the barnhouse she covered her arm. A few workers stared strangely at the waterlogged pair trudging to the wooden house, but none asked any questions. Tristan saw him gesture for her to come in and she obeyed, not wanting to argue.

"You aren't scared?" She asked, knowing that he had seen her, who and what she was. She could tell by his eyes.

"No. A worker is a worker. It doesn't matter where you come from, it only matters if you are a good person. You're alright, Tristan."

"You mean you don't care I am Gerudo?" She asked, shocked.

"No, I had my suspicions anyways. People don't usually work that well in desert heat without complaining. Or wear dark clothing without dying." Tristan mentally kicked herself.

"I suppose my disguise could use some work. But most people would have fired me on the spot." She responded.

"Well I don't know what went on between your people and mine, but my mother always told me not to judge people by what their ancestors did or by how they look."

Tristan furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed at a bit of crimson blood that had dried around her cut. "Your mother is a wise woman." She responded quietly, fingering a silver chain that was around her wrist.

"Was."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"That was years ago, I have moved on and she is in a better place."

"Then you are stronger than I." Tristan responded darkly, remembering what had happened to her mother, trying to will away the horrid memory.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just remembering my mother. She used to tell me much the same things when I was smaller. She was killed when I was ten. Six years ago and I still have seething fury to let out on the one who killed her."

Her boss' eyes widened and it took him a few minutes to find the right words. "Do you wish to talk about it? Sometimes talking can help."

Tristan looked down at the necklace firmly tied around her wrist and held the charm in the palm of her hand. "My mother was murdered by someone who didn't like her opinions. I get my peaceful nature from her. I don't want to fight with Hylians. But I will fight when I need to to protect people. There is a difference between fighting for a good cause and fighting needlessly. My mother was standing up against our tribe's leader because he wanted to start another war with your people. He…" She trailed off. "he killed her. He didn't speak of war until recently. I left, saying I didn't want to be a part of this needless fighting. He was outraged because he didn't give me permission to leave. But I don't need anyone's permission to live my life the way I want to." Her voice shook at the last sentence with pent up rage.

"It sounds like there was more to the story than he was just your tribe leader. I see that it hurt you to leave." A pause. "But I will not press you for more information than you wish to give."

Tristan stayed silent for a long moment. "He was my father. But I do not care because he is a monster and a threat to innocent people." She muttered.

"You said was."

"No person like that I want to be known as my father." She clenched her fists tightly together and she heard her knuckles crack. "So here I am."

"So that attack plan you said was recent-"

"I have warned the king already. I do not think he believed me, but at least I gave him a warning. I told him that my father wanted to fight because he wanted revenge for what happened to us. He wanted revenge only, not to fight for the better of our people. I tried to tell him if we came peacefully than they may listen, but nobody listens to me." She said darkly, glaring down at her feet.

"Well at least you can say I told you so."


	3. Chapter 2

Two years had passed and Tristan had saved up enough money -by not buying anything except a very nice sword she couldn't resist not buying- to buy a small house near the edge of the city. It was a one room one bathroom with a small living room and dining room/kitchen. It was small, but she liked it. It was better than living in tents and having to move every other week to get resources. She still spent much of her time in the forest and only came home to eat and rest. She had quit the farm job after buying the house because she didn't need any more money, and the opening was surely to be useful to someone who did need the money. She still had quite a bit saved up in a locked chest under her bed and she didn't need to buy food because she hunted and gathered it in the lush forest.

Tristan swept by the small living area and snatched up her sword and a small bag that was slung over her shoulder. It was always quite warm where she lived and was great for growing various edible berries, fruits, and other wild foods in the forest. She opened the front door, feeling the cool, damp morning air wash over her face. The sun was just peeking above the horizon and people were still fast asleep, save a few guards at the gates. Tristan brushed her snow white bangs out of her face and strided through the last gate, nodding at the guards in respect.

"You be careful out there." One of the guards warned and she turned back.

"Is there anything wrong?" She inquired, a snowy eyebrow lifting.

"There have been more frequent wolf sightings and nobody would want such a pretty woman getting hurt." Was the response. A small smile touched her lips and she reassured the guard she could fend for herself as she patted the sword strapped to her side. She knew if the guard could see her face clearly he would change his mind about the flattery he had given her. The only one who ever took kindly to her presence was her old boss, whom she visited on a regular basis to see how the farm was going. She had become good friends with the man and she wouldn't let the fact she didn't need a job stand in the way of talking with him every once in a while.

"Now, I knew I saw some berries around here somewhere…" She hummed to herself as she started down a path she had worn into the wild grass. The light grew brighter until she could see a ways down the path and she eventually came to the shallow pond. Her eyes scanned around the edges and she exclaimed softly as she saw some of the new plants. She didn't hesitate to stride into the cool water as she went for the berries. She clambered up a short rise and smiled as she gently plucked the ripe berries off the thorny branches. She left a few good ones for the birds to have and slid back down to the pond, crossing back over to continue down the trail.

Once the bag was halfway full with various berries, nuts, and other edible things she had gathered, the sun was reaching its peak in the sky. Tristan turned back on the path to head back for home. When she reached the pond though, a noise made her halt in her walking, pointed ears pricked in case someone dared attack her.

"Who is there?" She asked, her finger resting on the cold metal hilt of her sword. More rustling. Her hand tightened on the hilt, sweat beading on her forehead. A scraping was heard as she unsheathed her sword, teeth grinding together as she pointed the blade at the foliage that was swaying wildly.

"Don't hurt me!" Came the shaky reply. Tristan turned her eyes to what was before her. A Gerudo male, about her age, covering his face with an arm. She lowered the blade, sheathing it and putting a hand on her hip.

He looked up when he didn't feel the cold metal of a sword running through him. He had felt that too many times and it was not pleasant.

"What are you doing so far out of the desert?" He didn't have time to see the person standing in front of him before he cowered, but he knew the voice was coming from a female. He lowered his arm, his eyes widening. There was another Gerudo standing right in front of him, living in the forest! But she didn't look like the others; he could only tell she was one because of the tattoo on her arm that was of their symbol. Her hair was snow white, not fiery red like the others. Her skin was also a lighter color, and her eyes were a cobalt color. He had to take a moment to find words.

"I-I uh was trying to get away from the people who came to our village." He responded. The woman's eyes widened.

"What did these people look like? Who was their leader?" She demanded, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I-I don't know. The leader was on a black horse and he was huge. He said something about trying to attack the Hylians to get back what they stole from us. But they never did steal anything. He said I was going to fight in the battle, but I don't think I am ready." The woman's eyes burned into his and he resisted the urge to shrink away.

"Trimon. That is his name. He wishes to start another pointless war with the Hylians. A war that will surely kill us all!" She snapped.

He raised his arm back up. "I have never seen you before, why are you out of the desert?" He had to admit he was curious.

"Because I didn't want to take part in my people's downfall. The wars Trimon makes are stupid. Were he a good leader, he wouldn't start a war; he would ask nicely and maybe the Hylians would comply. But he just has to start a fight. I left years ago when his first plans came up." She explained.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman snorted, whipping around and crossing her arms.

"I only wish to help the Hylians. No more death needs to come. When you go back to your village, do not tell anyone of me. I do not need to tell you my name." She paused, sighing. "You should leave. Not many people take kindly to me, let alone you."

He cocked his head. "Can I see you again?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He stammered to find the right words. "I want to learn more about the war. You seem to know a lot and my parents only teach me how to fight. It is fun, but knowledge is power, right?" At this, the woman smiled.

"I suppose. There is a lake down this path," She jerked a thumb behind her, "meet me there in three days. Just make sure you are not followed." She paused. "I am Tristan." She spoke the words quietly and he had to strain to hear them.

"My name is Ganondorf Dragmire." He recited proudly.

"See you in three day's time then, Ganondorf." And with that, she whisked off down the path. Ganondorf waited until she disappeared to turn back to the desert.

Once he got back to the large temple beside his village he stayed in, he was met by a laughing. He looked up at his mothers that had taken him in. They have taught him a great many things about fighting, but not much else.

"What is it?" He asked, curious about the laughing.

"You think we do not watch you, boy?" Kotake said coldly. Both of his 'mothers' appeared from the shadows of the temple and Ganon inwardly flinched.

"And?" He found the courage to speak back.

Koume cackled. "We saw the girl. She will not succeed in stopping her father."

Ganon stamped a foot. "And why not?"

"She is weak; she barely stood up to him when she left and ran. What makes you think she can actually beat her father?"

Ganon clenched his fist, purple magic swimming around it. "The Gerudo do not need to go into another war; we are already few in numbers. What makes her father think we can actually beat the Hylians?"

Kotake cackled along with her sister. "The girl has already poisoned you with her hopeless dreams!"

"She has not! I happen to agree with her!" He paused. "Besides, what is the harm in asking nicely instead of fighting for everything like we always do?"

"See! There you go again! Yesterday you were restless to go fight the Hylians!" Koume snarled, fire swirling around her.

"My position has changed. You have taught me nothing of our past, so I thought they were the wrong ones. Now that I can have someone to help me know what really happened, I know that we were the wrong ones to attack them." Ganon said, his voice was soft, but it seemed to grow louder in the deserted temple.

"So, you wish to see that coward again?" Kotake hissed.

"I plan on it. There is nothing you can do to stop me, Kotake." He said, glaring at her, extinguishing the purple around his fists.

"Very well, let us see how long you last when Trimon attacks your Hylian friends." They said in unison. Neither one usually took any role in anything their race did, but they sometimes offered tips to people who asked. Ganon snorted.

"I'm sure Trimon will meet his match. I have heard others in the village talking of this. They question the fight we are about to go into as well. They do not wish to lose anyone else." With that, Ganondorf whisked off down to his room and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the wall closest to his bed and slid down it, sighing. "What am I going to do?"

Tristan hummed a happy tune to herself as she placed the water over the fire. Her thoughts soon wandered to the boy she had seen earlier. _Why is he so opposed to my father? Last I checked, my people basically worshipped him. But he, he is different. He actually listened to me and believed what I was saying._ She thought as she half-mindedly cut the food she had gathered. _Hmm… we'll see if he stays like that when father decides to attack these innocent people. I shall see if he really is on my side._ She nodded and finished chopping the plant in front of her.

After fixing herself a small meal, she went outside to the various shops. She had to prepare for the inevitable. If she was going to help, she was going to have to know how to fight. And if she wanted to live without being minced, she needed armor. Tristan wandered the crowded streets, staying closer to the shadows, until she found the store she had bought the sword that was still resting on her hip from. She opened the door to a particular door and along with the bell that rang, she picked up the squeak of the hinges.

"Ah! Anything I can do for you?" The salesman inquired, placing his palms on the wooden counter as she entered and strided to the man. She unsheathed the sword, the pristine metal glinting in the light, and placed it on the counter, clasping her hands loosely behind her. The salesman then recognized her and clasped his hands behind his back tightly, face growing serious. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I need high quality armor and I have the money to pay for it." She replied coolly, placing her hand on the wallet she had strapped to her side. "I know you sell quite high quality fighting gear." She continued. The salesman raised a hand.

"Save your breath; I know you know that. I sold you that sword there." He responded, gesturing at the weapon on the counter.

"So you can help me then?" She looked him in the eye, crossing her arms over her chest.

He lowered his head. "I cannot help you here, but I can tell you of one that sells armor." He held out a hand. "I need your map." Tristan took out the map on her belt and placed it on the table next to the sword. She scooped up the weapon and placed it back where it belonged. The salesman took out a pen and circled a place in Hyrule. "Tell him that I sent you. He keeps very good armor in the back and may have more weapons than I. At a very fair price as well." Tristan glanced at the red circle and memorized the quickest path to it.

She nodded as she rolled up the map and placed it back on her belt. "I thank you for your assistance. It is very much appreciated." And with that, she turned on her heel and started down the street.

She took out her map and glanced at it to make sure that she was in the right place before pushing the door open. The wood groaned as it twisted on the hinges and she quickly closed the door. Tristan raised an eyebrow at what she saw. There was nothing but potions and a few daggers that might be able to cut paper mounted on the wall.

"What can I do for you?" The rather short man asked as he stepped from behind the counter.

"I need weapons. Someone recommended me to you." She replied shortly, looking around the store.

"I am afraid you have the wrong place, ma'am. I only sell potions." He raised his hands. Tristan picked up the slightest hesitation in his voice that told her he was lying.

"Li sent me." She continued. The man froze when he turned to walk back to the counter. "He said you could help me, but apparently you have nothing of use to me. So, I shall be taking my business elsewhere." She sighed and turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man look around the shop.

"Wait." He walked up to her and she stopped at the door.

"Yes?"

"Come with me; I can help you."


	4. Chapter 3

After she had gotten the armor, she had put it on and went for a walk. Nothing much happened until the three day mark came.

Tristan sat by the pond with a small instrument in her hands. It was her mother's violin and she had taken it when she had left without her father noticing. Her mother had taught her to play when she was young and she carefully adjusted the strings, plucking them to see if they were in tune. She adjusted the pegs even if it was only slightly out of tune. She wanted it to sound its best, even when there was nobody around to hear her play.

After making the final adjustments, she lifted the deep wooden instrument to her chin and held it there for a few moments before raising the bow to the strings. She ran the bow along the strings, her fingers changing the notes as she pleased. It was a beautiful tune that her mother had taught her from when she met a traveller from an island she remembered that was called Dragon Roost. Her mother had learned that song and now she knew it.

Tristan changed the bow's direction once she reached the end of it, running the horsehair of the bow across the strings. She increased the volume of the playing until it echoed about the pond. She heard the birds of the morning birds cease their own singing to hear her play. In the middle of the song, she rose when there were a few beats of rest in the song. She continued playing a few moments later and she felt her feet move around to the beat she was playing. Tristan turned smoothly to face the bushes as she kept playing.

The song climaxed and her feet were moving rapidly as she spun in quick circles, a smile on her face. The song may have been from a different place, but it always reminded her of her mother. Tristan lept into the air and landed on one knee, playing a slower part to the song that was near the end. Slowly, she rose and tears from the memories she had while playing the song dropped silently from her eyes. She turned her eyes to the morning sun as she kept playing.

As the song ended, a small breeze swept through the clearing and played with the braid on her head. Tristan hesitantly lowered her instrument and bowed; something she always did after finishing a song.

Ganondorf walked nervously down the path to the pond the woman he had met three days earlier said would be there. He wasn't sure if he should turn back, but then he heard a sound. He thought he was hearing things at first, but then he heard the same noise again. It was beautiful and it kept going. Ganondorf followed the music until he reached the pond. It was shallow and his golden eyes scanned and stopped when he saw the woman with the instrument pressed between her chin and shoulder, a bow sliding smoothly across the strings.

"Wow." He breathed softly. He stayed hidden, not wanting to disturb the woman while she was playing. He saw her leap into the air, twirling before she landed on a knee, the song slowing and sounding more somber than adventurous than what it had a minute ago.

Ganondorf swore he saw twin streams of water run down her face as she rose to finish the song. The woman -he recalled was named Tristan- stayed standing there for a few moments before lowering the bow from the violin and sitting down. He came from behind his hiding place from behind the rock face and sat down beside her, Tristan not turning to him. She was staring into the water, the violin and bow still in hand.

"That was beautiful." He said softly. Tristan jumped out of her trance and turned to face him.

"Thank you." Was the simple response.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked, seeing her gently run a finger down one of the strings.

"My mother taught me. She learned that song from a traveller and then taught it to me."

Ganondorf's eyes widened. "Wow."

Tristan gently placed the instrument onto the sand and looked over at him. "I suppose you want to learn about our history then?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes please."

Tristan took a deep breath before replying. "If I teach you our history, can I ask you to teach me something?" She asked.

Ganondorf sat there for a few moments, shocked, before he replied. "What do you want me to teach you?" He asked.

Tristan drew a sword from the belt of her armor and plunged it into the sand. "I want you to teach me how to fight. I never learned before I left and I want to know how."

Ganondorf stared at her for a few moments. "Uh, yeah, sure. I can teach you what I have learned from my parents." He responded. Tristan smiled and sheathed the sword.

"Thank you."

"I suppose it is even since you are teaching me things as well." He responded, seeing the woman walk over to a grassy place by the small lake and sit down.

"Well then, let us begin."

This boy was not as ignorant as he first seemed. He had said he was not taught much in their people's history, but he seemed to catch on quite quickly to what she told him.

"Now that is over and done with, may we begin learning to fight?" Tristan asked.

"Is that all you know?" He inquired.

Tristan stood from the side of the lake. "I can go into more detail if you wish, but that is the basics of our people."

The boy nodded and stood up from where he had sat down beside her. "Sure. Okay, so what do you know about fighting?"

Tristan fingered the sword that was at her side. "I do not know much, my father was just beginning to teach me about fighting when I left."

"What about the magical skills some of our people have? Do you know of those?" The boy asked. Tristan glanced over to him, seeing a perfectly innocent look on his face.

"I was never taught of those, but I know how to use the abilities I have." She responded. "I need to learn swordsman skills." She continued.

Ganondorf nodded. "Um… okay. I can teach you how to fight."

"So why did you want to learn how to fight?" Ganondorf asked as he parried a blow from Tristan.

"I feel like Trimon is going to attack Hyrule soon. If he has come to your village then it will be soon." Was the response as he struck out at her. She expertly spun out of the way and crouched into a defensive position.

"I noticed that more and more people were gathering around the village. I guess he will start there since it is the closest village to Hyrule." Tristan nodded and struck out as he blocked again. It had been a few months since they had first met and Tristan had caught on amazingly well to fighting. All of the movements that took him months to learn only took her two days at most. She seemed determined to defeat Trimon.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was marching to Hyrule right now." She responded darkly.

"I have a question. I know why you are trying to stop him. But I sense that there is more to it than he is trying to send our people to their doom. Why you hate him, I mean." Ganondorf had to admit that he was curious about the woman.

Tristan stopped their sparring session and sat down, placing the unsheathed sword in front of her. "I suppose I can trust you enough to tell you." Ganondorf sat down where he was and crossed his legs. "Trimon. He killed my mother because she had many of the same opinions about the Hylians as I. She tried to stop him and one day he had enough. He ran her through with a sword and didn't even hesitate. He cares more about revenge than he ever did about our people."

"I would have never guessed… I'm sorry." Ganondorf saw Tristan lower her head and her cobalt eyes darkened.

"Trimon is also my father."

Ganondorf's eyes widened when she said this. "What? You mean that he killed his own partner?" Tristan only nodded.

"He is an evil man doing evil things that hurt other people. He needs to be stopped. I would like to take off his head right now, but I cannot do that alone, so it is better to wait." She raised the sword from the sand and stared at her reflection for a few moments. "I am ashamed to look even slightly like him." She muttered.

Ganondorf thought for the right words. "If you look like him, then you can prove you are not like him. That you are a different person, a better person than your father."

Tristan sighed. "Like anyone would ever listen to me."

He scooted a little closer, leaning on his hands. "I listen to you."

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face. "You are one of the only ones that actually do." She sheathed the sword and sighed. "I suppose it is time for me to get back, it is getting dark. You should get back to your family too."

Ganondorf nodded and stood up. "See you again tomorrow?" He asked. Tristan stood up and nodded.

"I will be here." Was the response. Ganondorf smiled as he left to go back to the desert. It was a short walk to the edge of the desert, but he had to watch out for the nocturnal creatures that came out at dusk.

Once he had reached the edge of his village, he kept his ears open just in case he heard any plans to attack Hyrule so he could warn Tristan. He wanted to make sure she was prepared because he didn't want her getting hurt.

"I know that Trimon wants to get our land back, but does he really need to lose more people than we already have when we fought back to keep them from putting us here in the first place?" A voice met his ear.

"It does not matter, his loons will make us fight if we like it or not. It does not matter. I think that we deserve our land back."

"I don't blame the Hylians for putting us here. We were expanding too fast and we had aggressive leaders like Trimon."

"I understand that. But I think the Gerudo have learned their lesson."

"Then why don't we wait it out and see if they will let us back in. You are one of the only ones that want to fight. All of the other females do not want this war. Only the chiefs and a few others want this." A pause. "And Trimon is making a young boy fight. I know he is talented, but a boy does not need to see such things."

"We lose people every day to the heat and lack of resources. We will lose no more people to fighting now than we will over time waiting for them to let us back."

"Yes but one way we obtain the Hylians' trust. The other way we make more enemies."

"Who cares for trust. We only have ourselves; they will never trust us."

Ganondorf walked away, not wanting to hear anymore. If they were going to fight like this they weren't going to win. Divided people always fall.

"It does not matter what the females want! We will attack tonight and there is nothing they will do to stop it!" An angry voice shouted through a tent. Ganondorf froze where he was and listened.

"We will all fall before them if we are divided. We should leave the females to fend for themselves if they do not want to fight. See how long they last." Another voice rumbled.

"And what difference will that make. Fewer numbers means an even higher chance that we will fail." The first responded.

"No, because there are less people who will join the Hylians. We will leave them here and get the ones we know are loyal. We will slip away and strike in the dark of night, take their princess and demand they give us our land back if they want to see her alive again." The voices lowered and Ganondorf had to strain to hear them.

"I see. Gather the other chiefs, tell them there is a change of plan." The first said. Ganondorf rushed off to the temple where he lived. He didn't even acknowledge his mothers' were there.

Ganondorf ran to his room and put on the armor that was forged for him, attaching the sword to his side and then looking about to see that nobody was there before he slid out of the window, jumping down to the sandy ground. He ran around to the side of the temple before sprinting to the forest, not even bothering to look around for the night creatures.

When he got to the lake, he ran down the path the way Tristan usually took there and followed it until he reached the Hyrule outer wall. He looked around quickly, trying to find a way in so he could get to Tristan and warn her. He spotted a blind spot in the wall and climbed it, sliding down to the other side of the wall and looking around. He wandered the nearly deserted streets, sticking to the shadows and trying to find someone he could ask where she was.

Next thing he knew, he was being pressed to the ground and his face was in the cold stone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ganondorf?" A soft voice hissed. The pressure on his back was then lifted and he jumped to his feet, panic still in his eyes.

"I had to warn you. Your father." He gasped for breath and panted while he held his side. "Trimon is attacking tonight. Soon. I came as fast as I could."

Tristan grabbed him by the cape and dragged him inside of a small house. "You cannot just shout things like that in the open. The guards may think we are up to something. You are sure he said tonight?"

Ganondorf sucked in another breath and nodded. "I'm sure of it." Tristan then rushed off and came back a few moments later wearing the heavy armor they sparred in.

"Then come with me and we will warn the Princess." She beckoned him to follow and they ran down the pathway, through another gate and into a courtyard. "Did you happen to learn anything else?" She asked.

"They are only taking the ones that would die for your father. And they want to capture the Princess and demand the land we lost as a ransom. They said they would kill her if they didn't comply." Tristan grumbled something under her breath before they were at yet another doorway that led to the castle.

"State your business." The guard demanded.

"We have a warning for the Princess. Gerudo forces have gathered around a village and are planning to attack!" Tristan shouted up at him. "We must tell her!"

The guard immediately signalled to have the gate opened and they ran through with three guards behind them. The guards eventually caught up with their fast pace and escorted them to the throne room.

"Who is it you have brought to me this time?" The princess asked, curiosity in her voice. Tristan stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Princess, this is no time for pleasantries, I have urgent news I must share with you."

The Princess' eyes widened slightly when Tristan looked up. "I remember you from when you warned my father of an attack about two years ago. What have you to say?"

Tristan took a few deep breaths before speaking. "They plan on attacking tonight."

The Princess -who she then recalled as hearing was named Zelda- stood up from where she was sitting. "What else do you know?" She demanded, the kind look and light tone she had on her face disappearing.

"Ask him, he is the one who warned me. He probably knows more than I." Tristan looked at Ganondorf.

"They are going to strike when it is dark. They plan on breaking through to get to you and capture you to get the land we lost back."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "I would have been willing to give the land back if they asked nicely. Now I am not sure they have learned their lesson."

Ganondorf spoke again. "You must know that not all of our people are in on this plan. Trimon is only taking the fully loyal people to him. The others are still in the desert. Most wanted to ask, but Trimon as I have heard is only doing this for revenge, not land. The others, however are doing it for both."

Tristan looked over at him, her face blank of emotion. "Then we will allow them to come back and will have to imprison the rest. Trimon however…"

Tristan then stepped forward. "I am more than happy to deal with my father." Zelda's eyes widened.

"Father?"

"Yes, I ran off two years ago because I didn't approve of this plan. I wanted to ask nicely as well. I will give him what he deserves for ruining our people's name." She said darkly.

The Princess nodded. "Very well. I must prepare for this attack, and I want you two to come with me."

The three walked about the grounds after making a plan to counter the Gerudo's one. Heavy reinforcements will be at the Castle, making them think Zelda is still there, but she will be in a safe room on the other side of Hyrule. Ganondorf and Tristan were to look out for Trimon and eliminate him if they see him, as well as any other attacker. The guards were told not to face off with Trimon since he was out of their league.

"Princess," A guard bowed when he was in front of her. Zelda made a slight motion with her hand and he stood. "They are near, right down the path on the front wall. I believe Trimon is at the head of the attack force."

"How many of them are there?" Zelda asked.

"I'd say about seventy, but Gerudo are powerful, so each one of them may as well be worth three of us."

Zelda hummed. "How many guards are on the wall?"

"About fifty, ma'am."

"Scramble every guard on duty. I want them at the front wall and make sure no innocents are out." Zelda responded, the guard nodding and rushing off. "I must go. Fight well."

Tristan nodded and Ganondorf blinked, the pair rushing off to the front wall.

"Are you ready for this, Tristan?" Ganondorf asked. Tristan unsheathed the sword from her belt and heard the slight ring from the metal. She growled deep in her throat as she walked outside of the front wall with the other guards. The gate then raised, sealing Hyrule inside.

"More than ready for this, Ganondorf."


	5. Chapter 4

Tristan roared as she swung her sword at yet another Gerudo. He parried the blow and she jumped backwards, snarling as she bore her teeth. Ganondorf was fighting a Gerudo that was at least twice his size nearby. Tristan jumped over the Gerudo's head and swung at him from above, cutting his back and making him stumble forward. She roared and shoved him right into the Gerudo that Ganondorf was fighting. Tristan leapt into the air and brandished her sword, driving it through both men.

She looked over at Ganondorf, who had moved on to a different combatant. She decided to do the same and rushed over to help a guard that was struggling with a female. Tristan roared and plowed into her side, making the Gerudo tumble to the ground. Tristan quickly finished her off and heard Ganondorf shout something.

"They're getting through the gate!" He shouted, blocking a hit from the enraged Gerudo.

"We have to fall back! Protect the Princess!" She shouted over the sounds of battle. She helped Ganondorf finish off the Gerudo and grabbed his wrist. "Follow me; we have to try and slow them down!"

"What about Trimon? Some of the guards have seen him on horseback. He is slaughtering them!"

Tristan froze and turned back to look at Ganondorf. His face was dirty and he had a nasty cut on his cheek that was bleeding. His fiery hair was wild and sticking out in all different directions. "Their sacrifice will be honored, but we have to protect the Princess. That is our mission and these people knew what they signed up for."

Ganondorf paused for a few moments before answering. "Okay. I hope you are right about this, Tristan."

She sighed. "As bad as it sounds, Trimon is likely to just cut through the ones that get in his way and go to the castle." Ganondorf nodded and followed her as they ran to the square that led up to the castle. It had a large fountain in the middle and branched off in several directions. Guards were lined up along the edges and were thickest at the gate to the castle.

"They are breaking through the gate; prepare yourselves! If you see Trimon do not engage him!" She raised her voice so all of them could hear her. All nodded and bowed their heads slightly. Tristan turned to look at the way they would all be coming from the gate and took in a deep breath. A cool breeze blew through the square and made a few flags snap loudly in the wind. The fire from the torches whipped about and wavered wildly, the light dimming for a few moments. Clouds had gathered in the sky, casting an even darker shadow over the kingdom of Hyrule.

"I hear something!" One of the guards whispered to another and Tristan strained her ears. She heard the clang of swords, boots, and she could have sworn she heard a horse whinny.

"Hold your ground!" She growled, her eyes narrowing at the shadows now creeping around the corner and into the square. Various gasps and whispers rang out among the guards as the first shadow burst into the square. "Attack!" She roared, surging forward at the shape, seeing who it was. The massive black horse let out a battle cry and bucked, Trimon unsheathing his sword and roaring.

Tristan brandished her own sword and grasped it with two hands, meeting her father in the middle. She was knocked backwards, but her father nearly fell off of the saddle. Tristan quickly regained her composure and took a defensive position. Taking him head-on wouldn't work. So she had to wait for the perfect moment for him to lip up to get him off of that horse.

The Gerudo had broken through and a few were attacking the guards, but none dared to come between the two. Tristan hopped onto the lip of the fountain and took a stance, making a gesture of challenge to her father.

"You will not win, Tristan!" He rumbled over the fight. "Join me now and I will spare you. Everything I have done was for you!"

She pointed the sword at him. "Then why did you kill my mother? Why did you not listen to me when I said this was a hapless cause? How do you not know, father, that I do not want to fight needlessly! You are doing this for yourself. For your own personal gain and to resolve a grudge hundreds of years old nobody else remembers! The Hylians were willing to forgive us, but now you have sullied our name even more! And you will die for all you have done!"

"I killed your mother because she was dangerous. If she would have stayed silent she would still be alive. I got tired of her besmirching my name."

Tristan gripped the chain around her wrist. "You are wrong!" She screamed. Trimon's horse charged forward and she scraped her sword against its side. The horse screamed out in pain and staggered to the side, nearly falling over. It charged again and she aimed for the saddle bags. The sword cut clean through to the leather strap holding the saddle on.

Trimon attempted to stay on the horse, but fell off of the side and the great black beast bucked up and the saddle flew off, thudding to the ground. He got to his feet, frown plastered to his face, and snarled and bore his teeth. "You have become stronger since you have left, Tristan, despite having nobody to train you in fighting."

Tristan crouched low to the ground. "I found someone other than you to teach me." She snarled, glancing over at Ganondorf, who was helping a guard to his feet.

Trimon roared with laughter and Tristan charged forward, slashing him across the face.

"You will pay for that!" He roared and leapt at her, hitting her so hard her sword snapped in half. Tristan's eyes widened as the shattered metal skittered across the pavement. She glanced around for something to defend herself with as she dodged another one of her father's attacks. "I will silence you!"

Tristan leapt onto the edge of the fountain and backflipped out of the way of yet another attack. "You are going to have to catch me first!" She shouted back, eyeing a sword in the hand of a fallen Gerudo. She ducked under her father's sword and drove her fist into his gut, sending him staggering backwards. She ran over to the discarded sword and picked it up in time to block another attack. Tristan ground her teeth together to keep the metal from cutting through her flesh. She finally dodged to the side, losing the fight, seeing as her father was at least twice her size. Tristan parried a sword meant to run her through and kicked Trimon in the side. He grabbed her foot and threw her over his shoulder.

Tristan yelped in surprise and her breath was knocked out of her when she hit a wall. She slid down, helpless, as she tried to catch her breath. Trimon roared and charged, Tristan seeing a shadow come in front of her before he could reach her. Metal struck metal and Tristan saw who it was in the dim torchlight.

"Tristan; if we work together we can take him down!" Ganondorf said, purple glowing around his fist as he punched Trimon in the face. He took time to walk over to her and hold out a hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Agreed. Let's do this!" She shouted. Both leapt at the Gerudo and he easily fought them both off at first. He eventually grew weary and started making mistakes. Ganondorf slashed him across the chest one and Tristan took the moment's hesitation to cut his face again.

"You pests! You will not win!" He screeched, panting.

"Together!" Tristan shouted and both of them ran forward, Ganondorf kicking him in the chest and Tristan leaping high into the sky. She brought down her sword, looking away when it ran through Trimon. She heard him cry out in pain, screaming until his breath ran out. She opened her eyes and finally felt something.

Something that _hurt_.

Her eyes saw a sword going through _her_ chest, still in her father's hand. She gasped in shock and staggered back, yanking the metal from her body. Another wave of pain washed over her and she crumbled to the ground.

"Tristan!" A muffled voice shouted. Ganondorf. Her vision blackened after she saw him crouch by her side, golden eyes filled with fear. She collapsed onto her side, two words coming from her mouth, quieter than a winter breeze running through the leafless trees.

"Help me."

 **I am soooo sorry this took me so very long! Hopefully this will hold you over until I get my next chapter up. I promise it will be soon because I have got many ideas for this story. Again I apologize and thank you for the reviews! They make me very happy. ^O^ Dragon Lord out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Ganondorf felt his heart drop when he saw Tristan collapse to her side. The Gerudo had seen their leader fall and fled, the guards shouting obscenities after them.

"Help!" He shouted, panicking as he held Tristan in his arms. She wasn't moving and he wasn't sure if she was still drawing breath. "Please; help!" He shouted again, but all of the guards had run off to chase the remaining Gerudo out of the city. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he looked up when he saw a shadow. A tall man with long dark hair waved his hand for him to follow.

"Come with me; I can help you." He said simply. Ganondorf stood up and carried Tristan in his arms, following the man.

"Where are we going?" He asked when they approached the city's gates.

"Kakariko Village. There is a special pond there; one that can help your friend." Was the response. Ganondorf didn't believe him, but it was worth a shot if it could help Tristan.

So he followed.

It was a lengthy walk from the city to the village the man spoke of and he could feel Tristan getting weaker. He was about to voice his concerns when the man picked up the pace when they arrived at a field. The pair quickly crossed it and Ganondorf's hopes rose when he saw a small village not too far of a walk away.

He sprinted for the pond when they neared the small body of water.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Put her in the water." He didn't even question it before he gently rested Tristan in the water. Ganondorf heard a crash of thunder and lightning flashed over them before rain started pouring down. He lowered his head when nothing happened. He looked back at the man, eyes filled with confusion.

"Why hasn't anything happened?" He asked almost accusingly. The man walked forward and knelt by the water, bowing his head. The man never offered a response in words, but a few moments later, the entire pond lit up with golden light. A huge spirit appeared from nowhere. It had the face and body of an owl, but the wings of a butterfly with delicate swirling designs on them.

" _What do you ask of me, Renado?"_ The spirit's voice was as powerful as the wind but at the same time soft as a whisper.

"We need you to heal this girl." He responded softly, bowing his head lower.

" _The brave Gerudo, yes. The one who disobeyed her father and wished peace upon this land."_ Another crash of thunder rolled across the sky after it was lit up by lightning. The rain eased up a little and the area was lit up again, but this time it was not lightning. Ganondorf's eyes widened and his heart soared when he saw Tristan stir slightly. " _She is healed, but still needs rest and time."_ Was the last thing the spirit said before disappearing and the golden light following it.

"Come; we must get her out of the rain." The man said and Ganondorf nodded, once again picking Tristan up and carrying her in his arms.

"Thank you." He said after debating on whether to speak or not. The man nodded and opened the door to a spherical house.

"Put her down here. She needs to rest; she's not out of the woods yet." Ganondorf put her down gently on the bed and sat down at the foot.

The rain continued on for he didn't know how long, thunder occasionally booming through the house and lightning sending dancing shadows across the floor.

And Ganondorf waited.

His elbows rested on his knees and his fingers were laced together, head bowed and eyes closed as he listened to the sound of water on the roof. Eventually, the man came in and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to rest as well. She will be fine; she is strong. The best thing for you to do is not be in bad condition when she wakes."

Ganondorf didn't argue with the man, but followed him and fell asleep almost immediately.

The following morning he woke up early and bolted back to the room to see if Tristan was awake. To his dismay, she wasn't. Sighing, he slumped against a wall and slid down it to sit.

He heard a small voice a few moments later. "Where am I?" Ganondorf rocketed to his feet and over to her side. "Ganondorf?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as if she had trouble seeing.

He nodded. "Yes, it's me." He said softly and smiling.

She returned the smile and blinked slowly. "What exactly happened? I don't remember much…" She trailed off, looking around the room and sitting up slowly.

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "Well, not much did happen after you killed Trimon." He had to think a few moments before he responded, having to see if he sounded too harsh.

She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes as if to relish the feeling of the warm sunshine on her face. "We've won. Now there can be peace between our people."

Ganondorf smiled and nodded. "Yes, hopefully."

Tristan took out the sword on her belt and inspected it for at least the fourth time that day. The light sparkled off of it and her reflection was seen clearly in it. Many years had passed since that day she and Ganondorf helped save Hyrule. After that, Tristan had joined the Hylians and was kept generally in close proximity to Hyrule.

It got boring after a while and she left the place, telling the princess that if she needed her to call and she would come to help as soon as she could. Tristan had been wandering all over the continent they called Nariin and found many places where she could start a home. That day, she was planning on visiting her friend Ganondorf to see how his new village was going. Since the attack, everyone who had escaped that helped Trimon had been captured and put in prison. The Gerudo were allowed some of the unused fertile land in a valley near Hyrule. Some people were uneasy, but they eventually got over it.

The Hylians and the Gerudo eventually started trading and some were even allowed to start a life in the city, though most preferred the less crowded land they were given, some liked the city. Tristan eased the horse she had been given by Zelda to a stop at the edge of the valley she had been at the top of. The sun was setting on the other side and a cool breeze swept through the valley, playing with the leaves of the new crops. Their people weren't used to farming, but with some help from the Hylians they got the basics down and didn't have to rob every passing cart in the desert in the search for food. Tristan eyed a path that was carved into the side of the mountain and spurred the horse over in that direction, sheathing the sword that she had taken out in unease. Unknown creatures lurked in the forest she had passed through and she had made it a goal to make it to the valley by sunset.

"Ecaep, we need to make it down by night. I'd rather not camp near the woods." She said quietly at the horse and the pure white horse whinnied before taking off down the path, kicking up dust and small rocks. The path was about a mile long and the sun was nearly set when they got down. Tristan patted Ecaep's neck as she pulled the reins to slow her to a stop. Tristan rummaged around in the saddlebags and got out a lantern, hooking it onto a stick before sliding it into a place on the saddle. The small fire illuminated the space about seven feet away and Tristan spurred her to go forward. The horse trotted forward at a casual pace and Tristan took the time to look up at the stars. They splattered across the sky and twinkled like priceless jewels. No matter how many times she looked up at them, it would never get old. Her breath was always taken away by the majesty of the sky after the sun set. Ecaep whickered when they got close to the village and Tristan looked up, seeing a few flickering lanterns over the doors. Ecaep whinnied loudly when Tristan led her into the village and someone came out of one of the small houses.

"Do you need help, miss?" An older Gerudo female asked. Her people had kept the basic structure of how they lived before, one small village with one male chief, sometimes two villages together with two, but they kept the villages generally small.

"Yes, do you know where the stables are? I need somewhere to keep Ecaep." She responded and dismounted the horse, who whinnied and tossed her mane. Tristan rested a hand on the horse's neck and the woman nodded, taking the lead while Tristan took Ecaep's reins and led the horse to a small stable. The woman knocked on the side and a younger Gerudo female came out of one of the stables.

"Yes mother?" The small woman inquired. She was barely more than a child.

"Would you help this young woman get her horse settled in?" The woman asked and briskly walked out. The child nodded and walked forward, taking the reins from Tristan's hand gently. She led Ecaep to an empty stable and Tristan followed, extinguishing the lantern and putting it back into the saddlebags.

"What's her name?" The girl asked as she started to take the head straps off and folded the reins and martingale. Tristan helped to take the rest of the saddle off and neatly hung it on the wall after taking the saddlebags off and resting them on the floor.

"Ecaep."

"She's beautiful. An Appaloosa?" The girl asked. Tristan nodded.

"She's good for getting me where I need to be."

"Where'd you get her?" The girl asked as she pulled out a brush and started to run it down Ecaep's sides.

"Hyrule. It was a gift from the princess for a… service I did for her." The girl offered no response, just nodded and kept brushing Ecaep. Tristan eventually left the stables after asking the girl if she knew where the village's chief was, but she didn't. Tristan wandered through the dim-lit village for a while, turning a corner and finding herself running into something that felt like a brick wall. She stumbled backwards a few paces and shook her head, looking at who she ran into.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized, looking up at the person she had run into.

"You never really were an observant one when you were thinking about something and walking, Tristan." She felt her mouth curl upwards when she saw the face of who she had run into. Fiery hair that used to be spiked and short, free of any hairpiece, was now neatly tied into an ornate hairpiece, connected to a red jewel on his forehead. A beard was also something new and his features had grown from child-like and round to more angled and square. He wore pitch black slabs of armor and a dark cape was nearly black it was so blue on one side and a deep maroon on the other.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Ganondorf. I was just dropping by to see how you were doing." A troubled look arose on his face and he pulled her out of the middle of the road as if someone was listening in on their conversation.

"Rumors are flying around Hyrule. And they are not good."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What kind of rumors? About us?"

Ganondorf shook his head and beckoned for her to follow him. They came to a house and he opened a door, sitting down on a wooden chair, rubbing a hand on his chin as he glanced around the room. Tristan closed the door behind her quietly and took a seat on one of the other chairs in the room. "Something troubles you. Please tell me what you have heard and maybe I can help." She said gently, moving the chair to sit closer to him.

A few more moments of silence passed before he spoke. "There have been rumors about an evil spreading throughout the land. Villages have gone missing, people, shipments have never been received. I didn't want anyone to overhear this because I didn't want to cause panic. What are we going to do?"

Tristan lowered her head and thought. "Maybe we can go to the princess about this, or maybe we can figure it out and warn her." She responded.

Ganondorf sighed and grabbed something off of a small table. "There is one other thing I wanted to tell you, Tristan." He looked over the small sheet of paper in his hands and his fists tightened around the sides, the paper crinkling.

"What is it?" She asked, playing with the end of her braid and waiting for him to respond.

"One of our own villages has gone missing." He responded. "Nothing was left, just ashes and maybe a few unstable structures. Everyone in the village was dead." He looked down at his feet and shuffled them.

"I heard reports like that when I was still working for Zelda. That was over a year ago. So this person has been running around for a long while." Tristan responded and laced her fingers together.

"We need to figure out who is doing this and stop them."

"Good, where do you think we should start?" Tristan grabbed the hilt of her sword and stood up. "I can get Zelda to keep us updated while we try to find this person." She headed for the door and was about to open it when a voice made her stop.

"Wait." Ganondorf said quietly.

"What?" She asked. "What is it?" She turned back to him to see that he was standing and messing with his left hand nervously.

"Do you know the legends about the Triforce? How the bearer of power is supposed to be evil?" Tristan turned back to him and walked by his side, seeing that he was trying to cover something on his hand.

"Yes, but that is because they were weak and succumbed to greed and evilness. What are you trying to hide on your hand, Ganondorf?" She knocked his right hand off of his left and saw something glowing through the fingerless gloves on his hand. Four triangles made one large one on his left hand, the topmost triangle being the brightest. She knew that mark. "You? You are the bearer of power? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I-I thought you would leave me after you found out. Power is evil and it has been proven many times in the countless cycles of light and dark the world has gone through."

Tristan looked at the mark on his hand, gripping the man's hand to try and reassure him. "It isn't the power that is evil, Ganondorf, it is the wielder that is evil. My father had power, and he was evil. You have power, and you are not evil." She responded. She let go of his hand and fingered her own left hand.

"The other two bearers may think differently than you." He responded.

Tristan smiled. "Well it doesn't matter what they think. I trust you and that should be good enough for them. And do you even know who the other two bearers are?"

"One is Zelda. The other one I have no clue. But Zelda bears wisdom and I bear power." Ganondorf said pensively. "Wisdom is the bottom left, Courage bottom right, and Power the top. I think I know who the other one out of the three is, Tristan." He looked at her.

"Who?"

"My mark only glows like that when I am around another bearer." Tristan fingered her left hand again and looked nervously around.

"I don't think that I am the last bearer you are looking for." She said and Ganondorf lunged forward and grabbed her left hand.

"Tristan, if we are going to find out who this person is, then we need all three bearers. We need to stop this and protect people."

Tristan gently took her hand back and looked at him. "I-I really don't think I am the bearer." She stammered. "I don't have the Triforce of Courage." She finished.

Ganondorf looked at her, confused. "But, the pieces only glow when they are close to each other, no time else. There are only three pieces."

Tristan gently pinched the edge of her glove and took it off. "My mother told me one story that said otherwise. It said that the empty middle wasn't just empty. It was the fourth and final piece to the Triforce." She showed him her hand. The mark on her hand was indeed a symbol of a Triforce piece, but it was the _middle_ part that was glowing brighter than the other three, not the bottom right like Ganondorf had expected.

"What? I thought that story was just a myth." He stuttered, astonished.

"I don't think it was a myth. The final bearer was one blessed with a gift as powerful as the other three, but because nobody has shown up with this gift yet, people stopped believing that there was a fourth bearer of the Triforce."

"What is the fourth bearer given?" Ganondorf asked, taking her hand in his and staring at the pulsating mark like it was something completely alien.

"Determination." Tristan gently took her hand back and looked around the house.

"How did I not notice this before?" He breathed, sitting back down in the chair.

Tristan smiled a little. "We were kids, unfocused and unobservant. I didn't notice it either, even when it glowed when I was around the bearer of Wisdom. I had no clue." Ganondorf smiled a little and Tristan sat down. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I think we should-" He started before someone threw open the door with a panicked look on her face.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but we have something approaching us on the horizon." She paused. "And it does not look friendly."

Ganondorf stood up and Tristan followed him. "Get everyone inside; I'll go see what it is. Extinguish all of the lanterns and get my horse ready." He ordered, walking over to a table and grabbing a sheathed sword that was on it. It literally glowed with a white light and the guard swirled gracefully in a spiral. She appeared next to him and patted the sword on her hip. "As well as hers." He added when the woman nodded and walked out.

"I suppose we should get ready to fight this?" She said and he clipped the sword to his belt. He nodded.

"Yes. We have no clue what it could be, so be ready for anything." He responded.

"Don't worry; I'll be ready."


	7. Chapter 6

Ganondorf looked over at Tristan as she swung herself onto the horse in front of her. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her. She was about as tall as he was and now wore beautiful silver armor that had the Hylian crest on the right shoulder and the Gerudo's on the left. A deep purple cape whipped around in the wind as they exited the stables and her hair was still braided, but she wore a similar hairpiece to his, only the jewel was lavender and it was a silver to match her armor, also a tad bit more ornate. She had also gotten silver hoop earrings and her hair just looked neater than it did when they were kids, less hair poking from the tight braid. Tristan looked over at him when they were out of the village and smiled in the dim light from the lanterns.

Both turned forward to what was on the horizon and both unsheathed their swords, the sound of metal ringing out across the clearing. He noticed that she was using her father's old sword, clueless as to where and when she had gotten it. The light from the lanterns on their saddles flickered as the huge cloud of smoke drew closer and his grip on the hilt tightened.

"What is that?" Tristan breathed as something seemed to be writhing inside of the thick smoke. He squinted at it, trying to see what it was, but the smoke proving to be too thick.

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling they aren't dropping by for the scenery." Ganondorf muttered back. Tristan glanced over at him and his pitch black Clydesdale in armor that matched his, smirking. She had always had a propensity for being more sarcastic and less hostile once she had gotten older and more comfortable around people and it had worn off on him.

And she knew it.

"What are we going to do about that cloud? I can barely see now, not even starting on how thick the fog is _in_ the cloud." She turned back to the horizon, features going stoic and her icy eyes glancing behind her to the village. "And what could be in there?" She said quietly, her voice quivering in the most miniscule way to tell she was nervous. Ganondorf felt eyes on him when he didn't respond and saw her gripping the hilt of her sword, head tilted slightly towards him.

He took in a deep breath and studied the pulsing mark on his hand, clenching it around the hilt of his own weapon. "I don't know, but they damn well aren't going to take this village. I'm going to find out who is behind all of this when we fend these things off and personally kick their ass."

Tristan looked back at the dense fog that was almost upon them. "I'd drink to that." She chuckled and spurred the horse forward into the fog. Ganondorf followed and he squinted to try and see more than three feet in front of him, despite the lanterns. "Can you see anything?" He turned his head and could barely see the pure white horse, let alone anything that may be in the fog.

"No, I assume you have no better luck." He responded, searching for anything that could be in there with them. The strange thing was that he found nothing. Tristan seemed to become more and more nervous because he could see her switching the sword from hand to hand from where he was.

"Ganondorf, were there any battle signs in the villages that disappeared? I haven't been to any of the sites personally; I've only heard rumors." She asked, voice wavering noticeably this time.

"I didn't get many details. I just know that everyone was dead, I'm sorry." He responded. A pause. "Why do you ask?"

Tristan remained silent for a moment. "I sense nothing here. Just… darkness. Not any being in particular, just…" She trialed off and he could practically hear her snap two pieces together. "We need to get out of here. Now!" She shouted, spurring her horse in the opposite direction of the fog, trying to get out of it. Ganondorf didn't question her as he steered Titan -the massive clydesdale he rode- in the direction she went.

"What? What is it?" He called over to her as she rushed back to the village.

"There's nothing inside of it! I have a few ideas and if they prove to be right then we need to get everyone away from the village now!" She shouted back over her shoulder. Ganondorf nodded and caught up to her Appaloosa, which had slowed down. "Get everyone out of here; you're the chief and are more likely to listen to you." She reined the horse to a stop and he did the same, Titan bucking up and neighing loudly. People came out to see what the commotion was and Ganondorf looked around, doing a head count. Everyone.

"Everyone, get everything you need and head out! Get all of the horses and move out of the village!" He raised his voice. Tristan sheathed her sword and glanced nervously towards the cloud that was coming ever closer.

"What's this about?" One of the older Gerudo asked.

"This is not an enemy we can fight. Tristan has some theories about what it is and if she doesn't like it neither do I. She recommends we get everyone out." Everyone turned to the woman on the white horse.

"Should we really trust her?" He saw Tristan tense in the saddle.

"Yes, I have known her for a long time. I trust her with my life." He shot back and another Gerudo spoke softly to the first.

"Fine." The first finally hissed. Everyone dispersed back into their homes and the ones done first got to get some horses for the younger Gerudo to ride since they couldn't travel as far on foot. Tristan steered her horse to the edge of the village and watched the fog as it approached as Ganondorf helped saddle some of the other horses.

"We need to leave! Now!" Tristan bellowed and everyone rushed to get the younger ones on a horse and the parents steered them, usually two on a horse -one parent and one child since there were more males now, but they usually wandered away after a child was born. Ganondorf leapt back onto Titan and he whinnied, dark eyes flashing in the moonlight. Everyone gathered in the square and Tristan galloped up, lantern wavering wildly from its place on her saddle.

"Where are we going to go?" He asked her quietly.

"I was planning on Hyrule, and I could go and see some of the other villages attacked by this thing. Maybe I can prove my theories." Ganondorf nodded.

"I want to come with you after we get them into safety." He responded and she nodded absent-mindedly.

"We can discuss this after they are within the walls of the city, but for now, follow my lead." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and spurred her horse forward. Ganondorf followed, along with the rest of the small village. The pounding of the many hooves was the only sound for many moments and Ganondorf decided to talk.

"What do you think this is?" He asked and the woman who had been staring forward glanced back at him, something flashing in those blue eyes. It was gone before he could decipher what it was. She looked at the sky for a moment before turning back to him.

"I have been studying everything that could make an entire village disappear. I have a feeling that fog has something to do with it and if there was an army, we would know. So it would have to make something disappear silently, unnoticably." She started as she slowed Ecaep to a brisk trot and Ganondorf did the same. Her eyes darted behind them before she looked back forward again. "I saw a particularly interesting article on an old Zora who could wield magic." Her voice was low.

"I thought only Hylians and Gerudo could wield magic." He responded, voice equally soft.

"Exactly. I have theories to that, but that isn't the point. He found out a way to make the magic into some sort of gaseous form while making it into a sort of spell for poison. Usually, only direct contact would activate the spell, but he made it into a cloud so people would inhale it and suffocate eventually. He decimated his enemies -which was nearly everyone- until two of the four Triforce bearers put a stop to his schemes. Power wasn't yet resurrected, Determination still but a myth." She tightened her grip on the reins and glanced backwards again.

"Enemies?"

"The Zora weren't as peaceful as they are now. They used to be much like the Gerudo in their quest for territory." Tristan responded as they slowed their horses and let the village catch up. "Though one Zora, Silanen I believe, came forward and stopped the one causing all of that destruction. He convinced his people to stop fighting and they listened to him; he was a great leader. Garnos was like a dictator, and he did not like what Silanen did. Garnos brooded in the prison he was put in while the Zora made peace, thinking on how to get his revenge. He managed to escape one day and they never saw him again until Silanen died one night. He wasn't sick and there were no signs of him being ill. They took him to Hyrule and an old sorcerer sensed the dark magic. He said he had never seen anything like it. They knew it was Garnos because he was the only one with a quarrel with Silanen and the only Zora that could ever use magic."

"It couldn't possibly be him, could it?" Ganondorf looked over at Tristan, eyes widening.

"I can't be sure until I have seen the ruins. I need to confirm the destruction this cloud can cause and see if it could be anyone else. Dark magic has a very distinctive feel to it, and I felt it briefly before we went back to the village. But I must be sure of this before I tell Zelda of it."

"How could he have survived after all of this time?"

"I'm not sure; it could be a descendant of his or maybe somebody new, but… I don't know." She trailed off, closing her eyes as the horses moved towards Hyrule. It took a few more hours, but they finally made it to the gate. Tristan steered the horse forward and Ganondorf followed.

"What business do you have in Hyrule?" The guard asked the pair and Tristan answered before Ganondorf could spit something mean at him in the same tone he used.

"This village has been attacked and the residents seek refuge in Hyrule." She responded calmly, but he could see a flash of annoyance in her eyes. The guard paused for a few moments and looked around at them. "I could go and get Princess Zelda for permission if you'd like." She raised her eyebrows and started to dismount.

"Who do you think you are?" The guard snarled. Tristan stood up in the stirrups and her armor flashed in the light, her horse nickering and tossing its mane. The guard apparently saw something that let him recognize her and he backed up, spluttering out incoherent words. "I-I'm so sorry about that! Go ahead in. Open the gates!" The guard called up at two others on top of the wall. Tristan rocked back and sat down in the saddle as the gates lowered to let them into the city.

"I assume you are pretty well-known here?" Ganondorf smirked over at Tristan, who urged her horse forward. He followed and she scoffed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I was the right-hand to Zelda; of course I was well-known." She responded and looked around the city as they passed through the nearly deserted streets on horseback. A few people passed by them, but paid them no heed; it was usual for Gerudo to be in the city now.

"Where are they to stay?" Ganondorf asked over at her and she thought for a few moments before shrugging.

"I'm sure Zelda could find a place for them. I need to tell her about this anyways. Get any new information that may have come up. You can come with me or stay out here with them if you'd like." She quickly ran a hand through her horse's mane and dismounted.

"I'm coming with you." He followed her actions and thudded on the ground beside her. She merely nodded as they strode a few steps. "You all stay here; we'll be back shortly." Ganondorf instructed his villagers and followed closely behind Tristan. Guards parted for the pair like a knife through butter, some even bowing respectfully as they passed.

"So you really did make a name for yourself." He chuckled.

Tristan smiled slightly. "I suppose I did. Thought most of it was doing my job, albeit I did it a hell of a lot better than most people would." She pushed in a pair of doors and they were met by a wind. Ganondorf flinched slightly and Tristan blinked as she pushed through. They made their way along the wall and up some stairs before she pushed open another set of doors. She clasped her hands behind her back as she walked along the rich red rug. They made their way across the long room and Tristan eyed every single one of the guards as they studied her, hands tightening on weapons.

"Tristan!" The woman came out from the doors in the back, hidden behind a statue. "What are you here for?" She asked, bowing slightly.

"We are here to ask if you have any new news on these attacks." She looked back at Ganondorf. "One of our own villages has been attacked and that adds to the Gordons, Zora, and Hylians. Whoever is doing this has no grievance against only one of us; they have hatred for us all."

Zelda sighed. "Unfortunately, we still have no clue who is doing this to us. But the addition to them attacking the Gerudo makes it clear we need to stop them even more."

"Do you have any locations that were attacked? I wish to see them myself." Tristan saw the princess hesitate for a moment before glancing at Ganondorf.

"It is not a sight that you would want to see, Tristan." She lowered her head.

"Yes, but I must see it to see if I know the person who is behind these attacks. I have a theory and I wish to prove it. Or rather disprove it since this enemy was one that no warrior -not even a bearer of the Triforce- could defeat on their own."

"Who?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"I shall inform you if he is the one, but I do not wish to cause panic if someone is listening on our conversation. Once we return, we ask to meet in secret to discuss what we have found. But for now, the most recent village that has been attacked is Ganondorf's own residence. We managed to evacuate before it was struck, but the Gerudo need a place to stay."

"I do not like being uninformed, Tristan, but I trust you enough. I will find a place for the Gerudo. If you would hand me your map I will mark the locations that have been attacked." Tristan handed her the map and the Princess scrawled something across several places. "I am sorry to hear about your village, and I do not wish to sound cold, but maybe you should see that village to make sure all of them are consistent and can be the same person."

"I am not offended, Princess," The Gerudo Chief rumbled, "I was thinking the same, but we need to make sure the attacker is long gone before we risk to go there. We do not know how powerful they are yet."

"I agree." Tristan stated simply as she took her map back from the Princess. "We will investigate all of the villages. If we are not back within the week, you should send for us." She turned to leave.

"Wait." Zelda grabbed her shoulder and Tristan looked over her shoulder. "You know of the Triforce?"

She turned back around. "Indeed. I know there are ones blessed with Wisdom, Power, Courage, and Determination. I know of three of the bearers."

"You said four traits; I thought the last one was only legend." Tristan paused before pinching off a glove and holding up her hand. "But who are the three you know?"

"I know you bear wisdom. I bear determination and Ganondorf power." Zelda gasped and drew back. The guards immediately collapsed in on them, pointing spears and swords. Zelda drew her own weapon and pointed it at Ganondorf.

"Wait! It is not as you think!" Tristan jumped in front of the Chief. "The bearer is not the evil one, but the power they let overtake them is!" She put her hand on the sword and glanced around at the guards.

"And how much longer until the evil overtakes him?" Zelda asked. "I know you mean well, Tristan, but-"

"Never! He is my friend and you will have to kill me before you even touch him, Zelda, let me make that absolutely clear." She snarled and the guards drew back when her grip tightened on her sword and a lavender swirled slightly around her fists. She drew the sword and the tension in the room could be felt like static electricity. "And if you even think of attacking him, consider yourself at war with the Gerudo. That is something neither of us want at this time, but don't you doubt that I will make sure that everyone in this room is dead if you put a scratch on him." Her voice lowered and Zelda's eyes flickered from her to her guards and then to Ganondorf. She sheathed her weapon and the guards fell back.

"That is very noble of you, Tristan. If you trust him that much I suppose I can trust him enough to not kill my people."

"When has he done anything but help your people?" Tristan hissed back, eyes flashing as she sheathed her sword. "He helped save all of you -including me- all of those years ago when the Gerudo were under Trimon. He had the mark of power then and nothing has changed in those years to make him any more dangerous now." She added, glaring hard at the Princess.

"I'm aware of that." She seemed slightly disgusted at the thought and that made Tristan clench a fist, her knuckles cracking under the pressure.

"Well then, we'll be back in a week, unless something goes wrong. Maybe you can think about strategies or try to find the last bearer while we are away." She eased out of her defensive position and nodded slightly before turning on her heel. Ganondorf gave a shallow bow before joining Tristan.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked and she turned to him.

"I meant every word. I would defend you with my life because I know you would do the same." She glanced back over her shoulder to the throne room before descending the stairs. He hesitated for a second before catching up to her again.

"Really?"

"Really. You're my closest friend, Ganondorf. It's what we do." She gave him a rare, toothy grin and he felt the corners of his lips turn upwards.

"Thanks for that."

"You'd do the same for me."

 **OMIGOSH I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I literally haven't updated this in a year - well, more than a year. I hope that the next one won't be nearly as long and I am so sorry to keep you waiting. Consider this a Christmas present and I know it isn't very much considering the time I had to work on this, but I have so much to deal with right now. Hopefully in the next week I can work more on this and get another chapter up. Again, I am VERY sorry.**


End file.
